Security systems are widely used to protect property and provide safety. Generally, such security systems may provide such features as surveillance and alarm activation systems. Some security systems are remotely monitored. Most security systems are limited in scope to providing security to a well-defined area, such as, for example, a structure or a defined set of structures, and are part of a substantially permanent installation.
Others have attempted to provide portable security systems to protect a defined area. Some prior art examples even provide remote users with the capability of surveying conditions at a secured site in real-time, obtaining stored monitoring data relating to the site, and changing security and monitoring protocols at the site.
For example, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0179539 describes a rapid deployment security system that may be operated from a remote location, having a data storage subsystem, surveillance cameras, a power supply, GPS positioning, and various communication capabilities. However, the system is large, being secured to a trailer that is transported by a vehicle, and is not optimized for extreme weather conditions. Sometimes, however, the most advantageous surveillance position is not reachable by motor vehicle.
Also, temporary surveillance may need to be set up for special events, concerts. political rallies, etc., in locations that generally have no permanent surveillance systems in place, such as public parks, etc. Temporary surveillance also may be needed to supplement in place surveillance systems when higher degree of security is desired.
Accordingly, a need still exists for a security system that is portable and rapidly deployable which still provides the functionality of conventional permanent security systems from any desired location, and that can withstand extreme weather conditions.